The Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research (hereafter, the Division) of the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) proposes to establish a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) with management capabilities to support the original research projects conducted by its investigators. The Division encompasses three branches: 1) Epidemiology Branch; 2) Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Branch, and 3) Prevention Research Branch [http:/ /www.nichd.nih.gov /about/org/despr]. Central to the Division's mission is to design, implement, and conduct epidemiologic, behavioral and biostatistical research. This includes reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologic research, as well as research addressing gravid women, and child and adolescent health and behaviors. Original biostatistical and bioinformatics methodology is developed based on analytic problems encountered in the design and/or conduct of the epidemiologic or behavioral research. As an intramural entity, the Division is charged with research aimed at filling critical data gaps within its mission by utilizing state-of-the-art methodologies and technologies. In addition, Division investigators are charged with the timely communication of research findings to both professional and lay audiences. The Division typically will implement one to three new major studies annually with the DCC through the task order mechanism on the Government fiscal year calendar, subject to funding. Each major study lasts from approximately two to five years; smaller studies of one to two years that may require support, mostly building on or expanding earlier work, may also be undertaken in the course of any year should Division funds permit. This includes both epidemiologic and behavioral research within the following broad domains and as described below: etiologic research; clinical prediction; clinical efficacy or intervention trials; and behavioral intervention trials. As an added dimension, most of the studies involve collection and/or laboratory analysis of biospecimens, including specimens from diverse biological media, such as blood, serum, urine, placental tissue, fat, hair, and saliva, to name just a few.